The invention relates to a heat exchanger having an internal conduct for conducting a fluid, and having a heat dissipating body for dissipating heat of the fluid, wherein the heat dissipating body having a cavity extending in a longitudinal direction, at least one end piece of the internal conduct extending inside of the cavity, the end piece having an orifice facing a bottom surface of the cavity for feeding the fluid into a bottom area of the cavity, wherein between an outer shell of the internal conduct and an inner shell of the heat dissipating body a streaming space for conducting the fluid away from the bottom area is provided.
The invention further relates to a method of manufacturing a heat exchanger.